mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kano/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Undisciplined and dangerous, Kano is a thug for hire. From weapons dealing to cold-blooded murder, his military training has made him the go-to man for the Black Dragon. But when an operation went to hell and his face horribly mutilated, Kano's crime spree was almost ended. Ever the survivor, he used his underworld connections to find a cyberneticist capable of repairing the damage. Kano was fitted with several high-tech enhancements, most notably his eye laser. With these new weapons, Kano's reign of terror has only just begun. " Storyline Kano is at the first Mortal Kombat tournament, but he is not seen while Shang Tsung addresses all of the kombatants prior to the beginning of the tournament. Kano later appears on the bridge high above the Pit after Johnny Cage defeats Sonya in a fight. Kano ambushes Johnny from behind, throwing him from the bridge, and makes a move to kill the incapacitated Sonya. However, Johnny was able to grab onto the edge of the bridge, and leaps back onto the platform to face Kano just as he prepares to kill Sonya. Kano loses the fight, but disappears while Johnny and Sonya engage in a conversation. When Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair, she attempts to call for an evacuation for Jax. Shang Tsung appears with Kano, as the rescue helicopter is shot down. Sonya faces Kano in a battle and defeats him. Sonya attempts to take Kano prisoner, but Shang Tsung stops her, and Kano leaves with Shang Tsung. Kano later appears along with Shang Tsung in the Living Forest, attempting to sell Shang Tsung some Black Dragon weaponry. Smoke appears, and Kano tells Shang Tsung that he will take care of him for no charge. Despite his claims, Kano is defeated by the Lin Kuei ninja. Kano appears during the Earthrealm invasion. After Kabal is severely burned by Kintaro, Kano takes Kabal back to Outworld and supplies him with breathing equipment. As Kabal awakens in his new form, Kano attempts to sway Kabal back to the Black Dragon, but Kabal berates Kano for selling the Outworld warriors their firepower and the former allies engage one another in combat. After gaining the upper hand, Kabal then forces Kano to bring him to a portal out of Outworld. Kano does so, and while making a wisecracking comment, is rendered unconscious by Kabal. After regaining consciousness, he goes to the Bell Tower with Goro and Kintaro and watches over POWs while waiting for Cyber Sub-Zero. Unaware of Cyber Sub-Zero's reprogramming, Kano is frozen while Cyber Sub-Zero frees the prisoners. After thawing, he warns Noob Saibot of Sub-Zero's treachery. Kano is not seen or mentioned again following this. Recommended Tag Partners (MK 2011) *Kabal Ending *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): ''"Kano made a fortune selling arms to Shao Kahn and used the profits to upgrade his cybernetics. The added connectivity of his eye implant gave him unparalleled access to global communications. Using his mind, he navigated the databases of banks, law enforcement agencies and other networks. But his activities left him vulnerable to hackers. Jax infiltrated Kano's mind and trapped his consciousness in the Special Forces mainframe. It wasn't long, however, until Kano managed to free himself. His consciousness spread like a virus throughout the Special Forces network of automated weaponry. Kano has become a one-man army."'' Character Relationships *Formerly a confidential informant of the Special Forces. *Used Sonya Blade against the Special Forces. *Disfigured by Jax. *Hired by Shang Tsung. *Hunted by Sonya during the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Tried to kill Sonya but was stopped by Johnny Cage, who fought and defeated him. *Confronted Sonya again and challenged her but was defeated. *Retreated to Outworld along with Shang Tsung after the first tournament. *Sold Earthrealm weapons to Shang Tsung. *Defeated by Smoke. *Found and healed Kabal after he was burned alive by Kintaro. *Revealed the Outworld´s weaponry to be his doing. *Fought Kabal, but was defeated. *Was forced by Kabal to take him to Shao Kahn's fortress and was later knocked unconscious. *Frozen along with Goro and Kintaro by a reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero in order to free the captive police squad. *Warned Noob Saibot about Cyber Sub-Zero. Gallery Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Kano throws Johnny Cage from the bridge Storymodemk9_1x10.png|Johnny Cage vs Kano Kano_loses.jpg|Kano defeated by Sonya Shang_Tsung_and_Kano.PNG|Kano trying to sell weapons to Shang Tsung Kano and Kabal.PNG|Kano as he repairs Kabal Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Kano, Goro and Kintaro guarding the prisoners Ermac_defeated_2.JPG|Kano still frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline